At present, the food industry uses large shipping containers to move a broad range of food products across the country and around the world. These containers are large enough to hold hundreds and even thousands of pounds. The most common type of food shipping container is a single-use corrugated paper container that is moved around on a heavy wooden pallet. These containers and pallets are relatively heavy, and they are expensive and inefficient in that they may only be used a single time before disposal is required. The corrugated paper structure of these containers is not heavy-duty enough for reuse. Furthermore, the corrugated material cannot be reused for hygienic reasons because the container cannot be thoroughly washed and cleaned for reuse. Furthermore, they put a greater burden on landfills because contaminated corrugated boxes are very difficult to recycle (no one wants them because they have bacteria, E. coli, salmonella, campylobacter, etc. and they smell bad). The amount of contaminated corrugated boxes could be as high as 20% of the total volume used.
Reusable, plastic containers are known for use. However, existing containers may be too heavy for commercially economical reuse. Also, existing plastic containers have nooks and crevices and other engineering details that make them very difficult, if not virtually impossible, to reliably clean and inspect for cleanliness. Additionally, most existing plastic boxes are made of inexpensive polypropylene or polyethylene and therefore periodically plastic parts break off during use and contaminate the food product.